SpongeBob SquarePants (character)
For the TV show, see SpongeBob SquarePants (TV Show). Robert Middlename SquarePants (born July 14, 1954) is a sea sponge who lives in the city of Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean. He is one of the most popular characters in YouTube Poop history, almost outgassing Mama Luigi and King Harkinian. That's pretty amazing, considering I don't even know what "outgassing" means. Go to my Youtube Channel if you can. Biography SpongeBob SquarePants was born to Mama Bubblebottom SquarePants and Larry SquarePants in the 1950s. As an infant (in fact, before he was born), he loved Krabby Patties. At the age of 19 in 1973, he began to work for the Krusty Krab under the evil Mr. Krabs. Despite very low wages - only earning 2 cents every month - he managed to afford a house and food. Eventually, he quit to become a movie star, but that ended due to legal complications. After that, he went on a rampage and destroyed all of Bikini Attoll decided to go back to his old job, where he would work for the rest of eternity. .]] Copyright and Legal Battles From 2009 to 2015, SpongeBob SquarePants dealt with major legal battles against Viacom and The Blue-Haired Lawyer. They claimed his movies had broken copyright and intellectual property laws. While some of their claims weren't unbounded (many of his movies were scene-by-scene re-enactments of his old reality show, many of them had some originality to them, and did not distract attention away from his the reruns of said show. Despite all of this, Viacom sued SpongeBob and his producers, saying they weren't allowed to make any new movies. In return, SpongeBob could still distribute his movies (as long as there were a bunch of ads before the movie). While SpongeBob is happy that he can still do this, he is very annoyed that he cannot make new movies. He has started a fundraiser to help him be able to legally make and prouce new movies again. Friends *Everyone Enemies *Sheldon Plankton, but only temporarily Personality SpongeBob SquarePants is happy-go-lucky, but that's only to hide a secret not mentioned in the biography: he is an alien. However, he can quickly become really angry and can go on rampages only matched by those of Hayley Smith. He also tries to attack aliens (which are really just normal Bikini Bottomites) to protect the idea that he was not an alien. However, in Sandy's Rocket, his cover was blown. Luckily, Patrick Star shot himself on accident, so he erased his very little memory and he went back to normal. Appearance SpongeBob SquarePants is disputed on whether or not he has has blonde or brown hair. It's brown. Trust me. He looks more like a bath sponge than a sea sponge, and wears black shoes, brown pants, a white shirt, and a red (talking) tie. Trivia *He has attempted to sell many things to many people, such as chocolate, poop, chalk, drugs, sex, painted patties, horses, porn, horse porn, ganja, pirated movies, movies about pirates, and potatoes. All have landed him in serious legal trouble. *He is often seen running around nude for no particular reason. Gallery SpongeBob face.png|SpongeBob's icon on Poopchat. Category:SpongeBob Characters Category:Sadists Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Childish Category:Bisexuals Category:Bald/Balding Category:Aliens Category:People Who Get Sued A Lot Category:SpongeBob-Related Articles